It's My Life, Not yours
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Sequel to Frozen Choices, set in 1933. This is the story explaining how Bella met Jasper, the Cullen's and her newborn life. Rated T for rape, minor swears, kissing scenes, violence and Emmett. I don't own Twilight in any way! I know people wanted Frozen Choices to branch out into a proper story, but I decided on a sequel to explain things better.


**It's My Life, Not yours**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

To say life was good for Isabella Hale would be an understatement. No, her life was perfect as could be. She was the most beautiful young lady in Rochester, she was smart, middle classed, her family was wealthy and she was engaged to Royce Kind II. Isabella was eighteen years old. She had big chocolate brown eyes, soft mahogany brown hair that gently waved down to the middle of her back, and hourglass figure and the kindest girl ever, but, her years of being praised for her beauty made her slightly vain and slightly self-centered. She was standing with her mother chatting about her upcoming wedding, she noticed the youngest Cullen staring at her with mild curiosity, she frowned, she didn't like the Cullen's, something about them just... creeped her out. For starters the Doctor and his wife looked far to young to have a seventeen year old son, second no one was that beautiful, third they moved out of the blue, fourth they never seem to eat anything or come outside when it was sunny. Still, they were a very respected family and Isabella didn't dare say anything rude about them in public. Her mind flashed back to her conversation with her mother.  
She was getting married in a week, soon she would be Mrs Isabella King. Her mind wandered back to her best friend Vera Jones, Vera had recently given birth to a baby boy and Bella was desperate to meet the little chap.

'' Mother?''

'' Yes?''

'' I was wondering if I could see Vera, the dinner party is almost over, can I please?''

'' Alright, just don't stay out to late. I would tell you to say goodnight to Royce, but he already left.''

'' Thank you for telling me. Goodnight Mother.'' Bella walked up the stairs to her bedroom, she changed out of her dinner clothes and put on a yellow ruched dress, she then threw on her creme coat over it and placed a white beret on her head. She walked downstairs briefly saying goodbye to her father, she walked out of the front door and breathed in the cool autumn air, she'd be nineteen soon. She walked down the street and hailed a taxi

'' Where to miss?'' the cab driver asked her

'' Third house on elm avenue.'' **( A/N: Yeah, if that place really exists then I'm sorry for probably offending people.)**

'' $ 3.90.'' Bella pulled her money out of her coat pocket and handed the money to the driver. When they arrived at Vera's, Bella thanked the driver and walked up to the front door, knocking loudly, but not too loudly, in case Vera's boy was asleep, Vera opened the door, her grey eyes tired and her normally neat black hair slightly disheveled, her eyes brightened at the sight of Bella

'' Hello Vera, could I come in please?''

'' Bellsie, what do I always have to tell you, don't be so formal around me.'' Vera said grinning and letting her in, Bella placed her coat and hat on the hooks by the door.

'' Sorry Vee.''

'' There's the Bells I know! Tea?''

'' Please.''

'' How's the wedding planning going?''

'' Amazing. I can't wait until Royce and I start a family.'' Bella dreamily said, she'd always wanted children.

'' You'll be an amazing mother.''

'' Vee, I was wondering if I could see him?''

'' If you're referring to Callum then of course!'' they both walked up the stairs, Callum was already awake and he looked at them. He had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes.

'' Oh, Vee. He's beautiful.'' Bella sighed, standing a bit away from the crib.

'' Come on, he doesn't bite!'' Bella hesitantly walked forward.

'' I know.''

'' Do you want to hold him?'' Bella nodded and Vera slipped Callum into her arms, he squirmed for a bit but settled, Bella's eyes filled with tears, oh how she longed to be a mother.

* * *

'' It's getting late, I should go home.'' Bella said after ten minutes of idle chatting, Vera was about to reply before the door opened and Vera's husband John walked in.

'' Johnny!'' she smiled before jumping up and kissing him.

'' Hello love. Bella.''

'' I'd better head back, I'll see you all soon.'' she got her coat and hat, she left shutting the door behind her. As she walked down the streets she thought about her and Royce's relationship, there was no love. Her and Royce were far from happy. She'd never loved him, and he'd never loved her. Her thoughts saddened her, she wanted love. She needed love. Her parents hadn't loved her a lot, they used her as a trophy, a prize to be examined. She walked more quickly, trying to banish the thoughts from her head.

'' Hey! Bella, Bella get over here!'' Bella looked up and saw Royce with his friends, he lightly dragged her over to his friends '' We've been waiting for you.'' he kissed her forcefully, but she pushed him away.

'' Royce, you're drunk?'' his friends laughed hard, Bella stepped back a little

'' Didn't I tell ya John? Isn't she beautiful?''

'' I can't tell with all of those layers on her.''

'' I think you're right, come here!'' He started to unbutton the top of her coat, she pushed him away

'' Royce! I will see you tomorrow, oh, and you will be sober!'' Bella snapped, she walked a couple of steps away before he grabbed her arm

'' Where do you think you're going Bells?! Get back here!'' he started to pull off Bella's clothes

'' Royce! Royce, stop it! Get off of me! Stop it!'' she screamed with tears streaming down her face. She hit him, she screamed and kicked. He left around thirty minutes later, Bella sobbed, her innocence was gone. She looked at her injuries, she was heavily bleeding down..._there_, her arms were full of scratches and bruises as were her legs, she pulled her knees up to her chest, so this is how she would die? Alone on a cold street. Her vision started fading and she heard echoing footsteps running towards her, she felt a person kneel down at her side, lifting her head into his or hers lap

'' Hello, can you hear me? Miss Hale, it's Dr Cullen.'' she regained some of her vision and saw the handsome doctor before her.

'' It hurts... and I feel really cold.''

'' Just keep breathing.''

'' He hurt me...''

'' He won't get away with it. Oh, God. I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do Miss Hale.''

'' Call me Bella...'' was all she said before Carlisle lent towards her neck and bit her, she screamed as she felt the pain in her neck. Carlisle picked her up and ran to his home.

* * *

'' Oh my!'' Esme gasped as she caught site of Bella, she grabbed some clothes from her room and put them on Bella, it was hard as she was screaming and writhing in agony.

'' Carlisle?'' Edward asked, he must have came back from his hunt.

'' What happened to her?'' Esme asked.

'' I don't know. I suspect gang rape.'' Esme let out a gasp and Edward growled lightly.

'' How awful...''

'' It was her fiance.'' Edward stated, a look of concentration on his face.

'' How do you... never mind stupid question.'' Carlisle said.

'' And to answer your stupid question, I can smell him on her and when I read her thoughts I heard _' Royce... why did you do that to me!?'_ It'll be nice to have a sister. I know it sounds selfish, with how her life ended, but it will be nice.'' Carlisle frowned slightly, he was hoping Bella would be a little more than a sister to Edward. Edward heard his thoughts and rolled his topaz eyes, Esme looked between them.

'' _Not_ gonna happen Carlisle, I only see her as a _sister_, not a mate.'' Esme smiled lightly at the saddened look on Carlisle's face. Now all they had to do was wait three more days.


End file.
